a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a retractable cover having an expandable and collapsible honeycomb panel. More specifically, it relates to a retractable cover having an expandable and collapsible honeycomb panel formed from elongated tubular cells where at least one of the elongated tubular cells comprising the panel is itself multi-cellular.
b. Background Art
It is well known that cellular panels provide excellent coverings for architectural openings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,750 discloses a multi-cellular honeycomb insulating panel. Another type of retractable cellular panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,072, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Still another type of honeycomb insulating panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,515 and 4,871,006. In the '515 and '006 patents, a plurality of attaching strips join two sheets of fabric along corresponding pleat lines formed in each of the two sheets. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,936 discloses yet another insulating panel wherein a strip connects adjacent sheets of fabric.
Various machines are known that are capable of manufacturing cellular panels at high speeds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,027, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an apparatus for manufacturing cellular panels. Related U.S. Pat No. 4,631,108, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, issued from a continuation-in-part of the application that eventually issued as the '027 patent.
Cellular honeycomb panels have been manufactured heretofore having multiple cells juxtaposed such that in order to pass through the honeycomb panel along a path that is perpendicular to the plane of the panel one must pass through more than one cell. A panel of this type is disclosed in the '750 patent mentioned above. These panels have excellent insulating properties, but may be rather thick.